blackbirdfandomcom-20200213-history
Misao Harada
Misao Usui (née Harada), also known as the "Bride of Prophecy" or the "Senka Maiden", is the main character of Black Bird. She is a teenage girl who can see supernatural beings like demons because of this. Any demon who drinks her blood extends their life, any demon who eats her flesh gains external life and any demon who makes her his bride will bring prosperity (wealth, success, profitability, affluence, riches, opulence, the good life, (good) fortune, ease, plenty, welfare, comfort, security, well-being) to his clan. Sakurakouji's Character Introduction "Fated to suffer, this poor heroine must endure many painful situations with the demons and Kyo Usui (actually caused by this super-sadistic author). But I think she is really very tough. In time, something good will come to her..." An only child ~ Loves sweets ~ Was bullied as a child "As for the name 'Misao', this author regrets the choice because of the many strokes in the characters." Appearance Misao is a very cute and pretty milky pale-skinned girl who is quite petite since she is only 5'3 with shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair, brown eyes, rosy red cheeks and rosy pink pouty lips''. '' Personality In terms of her personality, Misao is a caring, cheerful and good-natured individual towards her friends. She exhibits strong attachments towards her friends and loved ones, especially Kyo Usui and she is always looking for ways to help them overcome many obstacles. Even though she is very kind, it is also shown that she is also stubborn as she won't back down from a fight, especially against Kyo, who tends to scare her sometimes. History Kyo Usui lived next door to Misao when she was a little girl. When she would go out to play with her friends, monsters would always pick on her. She cried about the teasing, which in turn caused her friends to pick on her. Kyo met her and told her she would be alright with him and Sho Usui (Kyo's older brother). The two brothers were her playmates at this young age and she would always go next door to play with them. Misao would play ball with them as well as make mud pies. One day, Sho slapped Misao for giving him a fake rice cake made out of mud after she gives it to Kyo. Misao ran to Kyo and was then always by his side until he then left to the Tengu village. Ten years later, Kyo came back to save her from demons, and to take her as his bride.'' Misao only remembered some pieces of this because Sho sealed away her memory.'' Plot Misao is a normal human being, and has always had the ability to see supernatural beings. She had vague childhood memories of playing with a boy next door, who was a little older than her. She is a rare type of human that is valuable to demons due to her blood. The scent of her blood alone is capable of driving them insane because of the desire that springs from it. Relationships Kyo Usui Kyo is the love of Misao's life. They met when they were children (she was six, he was ten). She was the first human he ever came into contact with and he became her protector when she was bullied by the demons that followed her. They quickly developed a strong bond, even though Misao was unaware at that time that he had fallen in love with her, and she was heartbroken when he suddenly disappeared. Ten years later, he returned and announced that he intended to marry her. Misao was initially reluctant to accept his proposal because of his scary appearance and her belief that he wanted to marry her because she is the Senka Maiden, which would bring prosperity to his clan. But after a while, she realized that he truly loves her, and accepts his proposal, but they faced numerous obstacles that threatened to tear them apart. By the end of the series, Misao marries Kyo (which now makes her Misao Usui) and gives birth to a boy. Sho Usui When she first met Kyo, Misao also met his older brother, Sho, who treated her with indifference and even disgust. While she was easily able to befriend Kyo, Sho rejected her attempts to get close to him, and even slapped her when she presented a mud pie. As a result, she stopped trying to like Sho and grew attached to Kyo. It is later discovered that the reason Kyo suddenly left Misao's side for ten years was because he learned that Sho (the original heir to the Tengu clan) was supposed to marry Misao because only the heads of the clan can marry the Senka Maiden. Taro, Jiro, Saburo, Sagami, Hoki, Buzen, and Zenki Misao has a close relationship with all the daitengus. They were all aware of Misao being the Senka Maiden when they first met her. Taro, Jiro, Saburo, Hoki, Buzen, and Zenki instantly take a liking to her while Sagami, who is loyal to Kyo, dislikes her but comes to like her as well. They are all protective of her and wish for nothing more than her happiness. Sou Usui Sou is Misao's son who she loves dearly. Misao was only sixteen when he was conceived and seventeen when he was born. While happy that she was carrying the child of the person she loved the most (Kyo), he tried unsuccessfully to get her to abort the baby due to her life being at risk. Misao refused to consider abortion because she loves her baby. She later finds out through her dreams that the baby is a boy and is called Sou. Misao affectionately nicknames her baby "Sou-chan". After the birth, Misao remained unconscious for three days before waking up with little ability to walk. Despite this, Misao is a loving mother to Sou. Raikou Watanabe Raikou is someone who can also see monsters and spirits. However, he slaughters every spirit he meets as he believes that all monsters are the same despite some being peaceful. Raiko attempts to make Misao leave Kyo though this only results in her almost starving to death. He then gives her holy water in an attempt to kill Kyo to "save" Misao. It can be assumed that their relationship is not positive, given all the things that Raikou has done to Kyo and Misao. Trivia * The name Misao 'means "truth" (実) ('mi), "sand" (沙), and "thread" (緒) (o'). * Misao's surname '''Harada '''means "field, plain" (原) ('hara) and "field, rice paddy" (田) (da). Category:Character Category:Female